villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elder Princess Shroob
The Elder Princess Shroob is the elder sister of Princess Shroob, and the true final boss of Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. Vs. Peach Princess Peach enters a time machine designed by professor E. Gadd and ventures into the past- at the same time The Shroobs captured the Mushroom Castle of the past. She is then faced by both Princess Shroobs. In desperation, she grabs the time machine's power source, the cobalt star, and manages to trap the Elder Princess Shroob's essence within it. Peach is then captured by the younger Princess Shroob. The Cobalt Star During the events of the game, Mario and Luigi believe that they should gather the shards of the cobalt star to be able to rescue Peach. The Princess Shroob contacts the Mario Bros. and pretends to be the spirit that resides within the star, telling them that if they gathered the shards, then they could defeat the shroobs. Battle and Defeat After the Mario Bros. kill the younger Princess Shroob, young Bowser drops into the room, steals the cobalt star, and puts it together, which releases the Elder Princess Shroob. Mario and Luigi defeat the Elder Princess Shroob with some assistance from Peach. But then, she taps into the power in her crown, and mutates, showing her true form, and knocking Peach unconscious. Mario and Luigi then have to defeat her by attacking her crown, which made her nearly invincible, then attacking the Elder Princess Shroob herself. After being beaten, she swears that the Shroobs will have vengeance, and turns into a small purple mushroom, which Baby Luigi picks up. Shrowser When The Mario Bros. arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom of the present, they find Bowser unconscious. The mushroom that was once the Elder Princess Shroob floats out of Baby Luigi's pocket, and into Bowser's mouth, turning him into Shrowser. The Mario Bros. defeated Shrowser, destroying Elder Princess Shroob for good and releasing Bowser. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story During the optional battle with three Shroobs in Bowser's castle, several Shroobs can be seen frozen in the background, including Elder Princess Shroob. This has given way to much confusion, as she was clearly destroyed at the conclusion of Partners in Time. There are many theories behind this: *The Shroobs first attacked Mushroom Kingdom in the present (sometime before the events of Bowser's Inside Story), but ended up attacking Bowser's castle first, and Bowser froze them. They were then rescued by Princess Shroob, and Elder Princess Shroob (who has been established as being able to create time warps) traveled into the past to take over Mushroom Kingdom there, easier, when Bowser was Baby Bowser. *''Partners in Time'' took place AFTER Bowser's Inside Story. (This idea has often been rejected due to Fawful's death at the end of Bowser's Inside Story, and his appearance in Partners in Time) *Some Shroobs survived, and cloned or revived her *The frozen Elder Princess Shroob is really a sculpture *Mario and Luigi's time traveling altered the flow of time and changed the present *She unbelievably managed to survive the battle, despite being turned into a mushroom, eaten by Bowser, turning into a ghost and possessing him, and being destroyed without a trace Category:Bosses Category:Monarchs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Dark Lord Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Final Boss